Oh! My Guardian!
by BuRiChiFaN
Summary: Under some circumstances, he found himself under the care of the most unlikely person he could ever imagine. "that woman really gets on my nerves...". but after yet again another turn of events...he came to discover something unexpected...


A/n: hey there! this is my very first attempt to write a hitsuxmatsu fic....i don't know how will it turn out...but i'm hoping that you'll like it...

i hinted a crack pair somewhere at the middle of this so...enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T own bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter I: Hot and Cold**

"nee-san! I don't want to stay there! How many times should I need to tell you that?!" Toushiro snarled at his sister who was currently driving while he on the other hand was at the passenger's seat.

Without looking at her brother, Soi replied heatedly "..and how many times should I tell you to just shut up?! Gosh! I've already explained everything since mom called..!"

"yeah.. you just told me that I can't take care of myself so I needed supervision and stay at that annoying woman's place?! Hell, that didn't explain everything!" he snapped as he almost forgot that both of his hands were chained and his feet were in shackles.

Soi maneuvered the stirring wheel to the right to make a turn on the road before she answered back."..and now you think this is all my fault?!if you just didn't decline to come with me, you wont suffer this much..!"

"good thing you know I'm suffering.."Toshiro muttered inaudibly. His glance turned back at the shackles and chains on his wrist and ankles.

"besides, I can't just leave you under someone's care other than her ..knowing you, you almost can't get along with everyone, well perhaps except for that special someone of yours.." her then usual serious visage slightly turned into a mocking smile.

Toshiro just spun his head to face the window with a blush on his cheek. His face was furrowed. " what does she have to do witn this.."

"oh don't play dumb..i know she's one of your alibis to stay here…and other than that..she will still have to do something about…something..' she said smirking. The white-haired boy looked at her with a little wonder.

"what do you mean by that?! "

"let's just say that she might be a great help to my problem.."

"hey! What are you plotting this time?! Don't you dare involve her here!" he growled while he tried to unchain himself without further luck.

"you just wait and find out.."

* * *

After arriving at their destination, Soi parked the car infront of a quite decent apartment building. She glanced at Toshiro for a moment then squinted her eyes. "..stay there.. I'll be back, understand? I'll just check if she's already there" she said, opening the car door.

"as if I can go somewhere else at this state.."he declared sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The older sibling raised her brow and checked if her brother had the slightest chance of escaping. Satisfied, she went out and closed the door.

She went to climb the stairs and looked back down again to assure that Toshiro was still in the car. She continued on her way when someone grabbed her from behind. She immediately knew who it was anyway.

"Soi-chan! Good gracious!you've finally arrived.. " a tall strawberry-blonde woman greeted warmly.

The Asian-looking girl who seemed to be stifled by her friend's hug acknowledged back raspily, her tone with slight sarcasm. "..great Rangiku..it's nice to see you…but I guess I still need to live.."

Finally aware of what she was doing, the buxom woman loosened her deathly embrace. "oh sorry 'bout that..by the way..let's go inside, I prepared something.." she requested when they realized that they were still at the stairs.

" ah, matte yo! I'll just go back down to get him " Soi said while she raised her thumb pointing at the car's direction.

"Yeah, I almost forgot why you went here..Shirou-chan!"she beamed. "I'll come with you..i wanna see him already…finally, after a year."she resumed while trailing behind her small companion.

Reaching the car, Soi went straight to the passenger's car door and opened it. Her scowling feature met the smallboy's expressionless one.

"Ok, Toshiro, time to be free" she mocked. She brought out the shackle key and bended to undo the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

Rangiku watched interestingly at the two. Her lips were smiling as her arms were at her back. Her gaze went fixed to the youngster, observing him carefully.

Soi, noticing that her brother wasn't yet stepping out,even after she had unchained him, her furrowed brows wrinkled even more. "Are you planning to stay there for life or…you've suddenly decided that you wanna come with me and fly to America, finally?"

"No sir!"he replied icily. His sister gave him way when he started to move out from the car.

"too bad, I thought you'd changed your mind, tsk! Anyway…I presume that you've met her already.." she said while staring at Toshiro as her arm was quite stretched towards Rangiku's direction.

The boy instantly showed disgusto once his jaded and her sapphire orbs met. He removed his eyes from the tall girl afterwards and inserted his hands in both of his pant's side pockets.. "Yeah…right"

Rangiku who didn't mind how he treated her, resumed to be lively. She even tried to step closer and give him a hug as a greeting. Toshiro on the other hand thought that she wouldn't dare come near him if he would explicitly shove her off in which he just did a while ago. But to his surprise, he suddenly felt his face obstructed by an ample bosom that no doubt belonged to the irritating woman.

"Shirou-chan1 I missed you! Look how you've grown…an inch…oh! And that cute face of yours…yay!" she exclaimed with giddiness as she pinched his cheeks. Toshiro was holding back his temper t the mention of his height.

"_Grown? Inch?...damn this woman…she's getting on my nerves…"_

"well, seeing that both of you will eventually get along..maybe I should leave.." Soi said. Her eyes glancing fromher brother to the vivacious woman who looked back at her friend.

"Already?! But you barely stayed for minutes 3 minutes..perhaps you wanna come with us first upstairs..and check Shirou-chan's room…"she requested.

Soi spun to go at the rear of the car and opened it to get the luggage inside. " ah…no need for that. I'm sure he'll be fine wherever he sleeps." She nonchalantly stated in response.

Toshiro gave his sister a cold stare then went towards her to pick up his baggage himself from her hands. He placed it on the ground eventually.

"Uhmmm…hang on,.." the small girl hovered to Rangiku's bearing and reached for her hand. She placedthe chain and shackles on it then looked up at the latter. "…if that littleman over there…" she pointed at Toshiro who was already hinting anger. "…even dared to escape,you know what to do.."

"Roger!" Matsumoto replied mischievously.

"And one more thing.." she added. "…if ever he was able to do the escaping, please don't hesitate to call on Hinamori and tell her…" she tiptoed for Ran's ear which lead the latter to tilt, to whisper so that Toshiro won't hear it.

After that, Matsumoto covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. She then broadly grinned. "that's nice…I like that!"

Having a clue on what's it about, Toshiro stepped closer at them. He gave both girls a threatening glare."that's blackmail…arghh! You're unfair, nee-san!"

"say what you want..ok?! and.." she slightly paused and rolled her eyes upwards as if to think . "…please be good. Don't forget your new guardian's way older than you…" she said ruffling her hair.

Rangiku whined at that though jokingly "…Soi-chan, I'm not that old! You silly..i thought you were my bestfriend"

Soi only managed to smirk. " I'll better be going…the flight's at 7:00 pm…I musn't be late.."

"you sure are so excited to see 'him', aren't you?" she teased after Soi had gotten insde the car.

"Shut up!..mind your own."she claimed from the opened window. The flame on her cheeks were evident.

Taking that as his turn for revenge, Toshiro stated something that made his sister turn purple . "she can't wait to get a kissy kissy from his beloved Jushiiro!"

"shut it..will yah?!you're making up stories…that's not true…the guy's barely my boyfriend,why should I think that way…besides, I don't like him!" she countered continuously as her blush turned profuse.

"haha!you're too obvious…really! Your face tells the different way" Matsumoto declaired slyly after she chuckled. She heard Soi's car engine started up when the latter went speechless.

"Gottya there, didn't I, Soi-nee??" Toshiro mocked in victory

"the hell I care..i'm leaving anyway.." she frowned at him,face still burning. She turned her head at her bestfriend from the car pane and motioned to give her something. "..i almost forgot the key to the shackles.."

Her gaze went to her brother who seemed to not care at all then lowered her voice near Matsumoto's face who leaned to her level. "I know I don't need to tell you this but…take care of him very well..you knew he's stubborn but nonetheless, it's nothing you can't handle" she smiled as she spoke. "thanks a lot!"

"that's nothing compared to what you've done to helpme out in the past…don't worry…you can always count on me.."both hugged afterwards.

* * *

"this will be your room from now on…" Rangiku guided the snow-haired boy inside the room. "it's quite small compared to yours at your home but hope you still enjoy here."

Toshiro who hadn't spoken a single word aside from 'ahuh' since his sister left a moment ago, scanned the entirety of the area with his signature stoic countenance. Though he wouldn't admit it to the older woman behind him, he found the place strangely…comfortable and nice considering that it was his first time to have a look on the inside. He wondered what the girl's room look like nonetheless.

_"what am I thinking?"_ he thought.

"Ano..Shirou-chan.." the kid twitched at his so called name. "…my room's just at the corner..if you want, you can check on it.." she offered cheerfully.

_"What? Is she omniscient that she can read my mind?" _he thought again then glared at her firmly. "…no, and if you won't mind, I need sometime alone.." he said though he didn't really mean it. To add, he didn't have things to think of yet..he just couldn't stand the presence of the woman.

"thank goodness! I had you speaking..you haven't talked since a while ago. I thought you suddenly went mute or something…anyhow, I'm just at the living room…if you need something, just call me out…" she winked at him as she closed the door. Toshiro heard her footsteps fade away before he muttered.

"what a blabber… 'pisses me off" he sprawled himself on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt tired and soon enough, he found himself getting dizzy before he snapped his eyes to shut then he fell into a slumber.

* * *

Rangiku had known Toshiro since she begun to be bestfriends with Soi 10 years ago. She was introduced to him personally when the former paid a visit at her friend's home for the first time.

Initially, she found the small boy, who was 7 then, a little strange because of his distant attitude and weird hair. Heck! She even thought of him having autism for the boy, considering his young age, could already memorize all the countries' names and their capitals within the span of 5 minutes.

But as she grew to know the kid better, she thought that prejudice was totally inapt and realized that he's just well…genius. And about his stoic demeanor, that made her a little drawn to him. Especially whenever she give her famous hug which she found amusing, she would always see that cute look on his face…that subtle blush.

It always went that way whenever they meet. She was aware that she had been pissing him off with it though and despite of that, she knew he never hated her. but last year went a little…different.

Toshiro seemed to act weird towards her. Even if there was a time that she spent a whole week at Soi's home, she never got to see him. Her friend had explained with much chagrin that the kid had chosen to stay in a friend's house because of a certain 'project' which the sister didn't buy.

Rangiku wasn't naïve though, she had come to know why the boy reused to go back home. It was because of her. She left at once although Soi asked her to stay. She just reasoned to her that she needed to do something urgent. And from then on she never saw him again .

Why her by the way? She still yet needed to know.

She just couldn't figure out why he begun disliking her. She couldn't remember doing something awful to him let alone something that might hurt his feelings.

_"maybe he got sick of me…nah,..that's lame…why is it then?"_ she contemplated.

After a while she decided to drop the thoughts in her head and stood from the couch she's laid at.

"no time for thinking like that…what matters to me now is how good of a guardian will I turn out to be…" she ended under her breath and motioned for Toshiro's room.

* * *

Question: should i post the 2nd chapter or not?

well, let me know what you guys think...

sorry for the errors...i don't have the time to edit it...so read and review?

no flames please....


End file.
